Full Circle:The Truth
by Jaded1971
Summary: You've seen the cute movies and television shows that are supposed to portray me and my life. What if I told you they were all untrue? Here is where I tell you what my life is, and how I've gone through it.
1. Chapter 1: A Beginning

**Hello, everybody! I'm back! Sorry about **_**My Spy**_**, it was horrible. It needed more foundation. Maybe one day I'll rewrite, but for now enjoy my new story **_**Full Circle: The Truth. **__By the way italics are flashbacks, if you see a_ ~*~ _then a flashback is coming. _**ENJOY!**

You've seen the cute movies and television shows about my life. They're supposed to give you a vision of my life and my personality. What if I told you it was all absolute rubbish? Every bit of it lies. Here my story begins.

Yes, my name is Alvin; my full birth name is Alexandra Alvin Seville. I don't remember much about my parents or early life, all I know is that I was born. My parents and siblings died in warfare. What war? The war between wolves and vampires, and no, this is not a _Twilight_ story. This war is just like any war, but without firearms. Wolves and vampires used to live in peace, until _she _came. Marise, the one who turned the vampires against us; I am known as a great warrior. That doesn't matter to me, in fact, nothing matters to me.

Now before I get into that. I'm going to correct every single mistake the media has made. First of all, there is no Dave. I did have two brothers named Simon and Theodore, but those are two of my many siblings. There is a Brittany Miller, but no Jeanette, Eleanor, or Miss Miller. I do have a temper like they portray, but not a large ego. I'm sorry I have so much to say that I get a bit off topic. Now this is my story.

My story is full of anger, hurt, sadness, and depression. The first horrible thing that's ever happened to me was the loss of my family, as I've said earlier.

_The sounds of fighting and struggle were in the air. The smell of blood and agony flew with the wind. I should've listened, I shouldn't have gone out. "Mommy! Daddy!" I called out. I quickly hid in a bush, hearing the sound of vampires walking by. I sneaked around the action and to my house, only to find it in pieces. I felt a sob escape my throat, as I dug through the remains. At the very bottom of the pile, were my parents and my brothers and sister. I collapsed tears going down my face; I was all alone now for the rest of my life. I looked up at the sky to see dark grey clouds forming, no sun or a fluffy, white cloud for the slightest bit of comfort._

That thought then was true, I was all alone. No one took me in; I survived on my own and fought in the war. I needed no one. With that last thought, I smiled; I got ready for the day and took my place on the field. I felt a growl escape my throat as I transformed, I took my stance. Here they come. I felt it, this is the day, the day I fought her. The one who ruined my home and took my family.

**Tell me how you like it; this one will be a long story, so tell me if I should stop the story**

**\3 MissUnderstood999**


	2. Chapter 2: Cruel Remembrance

**Sorry about how short the first chapter was. I'll make it up,**

One hit. One down. God, could this get any easier! I knocked down another coming in from behind, I growled silently. "_Once again, she's a no show."_ Marise never showed up to battle and I sure wasn't going to go in their territory. They retreated, "_Wimps,"_ I sneered, transforming back to normal form. Now you see my normal routine; I trudged through the rain to get to the cemetery. I find the group of graves, plots next to each other, like a family. I read the names over and over, torturing myself, Alex Seville, Rosa Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Jasper Seville, and Allison Seville. I gently laid a bouquet of wildflowers on each gravestone. "I love you," I whispered, standing; _"Stop it! You didn't need them? Stop torturing yourself! You're fine alone!" _That tiny voice yelled at me. **ALONE. **That word reverberated through my mind over and over. It stood out the most, I had to live with it. I pretended I was ok with it, but honestly I'm on the edge of my sanity. I closed my eyes, reminiscing every moment I had with them before they had to depart from me.

"_Son, take your stance," ordered Alex Seville. I prepared and took my stance, "Now, pounce!" We jumped forward together. He smiled as we returned to normal, "You're a great fighter, Alvin, I'm proud of you." I beamed at the words._

_My brothers and I gathered outside to watch the thunderstorm, gazing at it in pure wonder. "Do you think thunder is like God using magic?" Jasper asked us, curiously. "No," Simon lectured, "The sudden increase in pressure and temperature from lightning produces-""Shut up, Simon!" We all snapped at once and continued to watch. After it ended, there was silence all of the sudden Theodore states, "I'm hungry," We all laughed and ate supper._

_My young sister, Allison, and I ran through the field of flowers. We rolled down the hill, laughing like we were out of our minds, when we got to the end she jumped on top of me, giggling. "Red?" she asked, that was her special nickname for me. "Yes?" I replied; "How much do you love me?" I chuckled. "I love you more than the sun, the moon, and the stars. She smiled and threw her arms around me in a tight bear hug._

_Rosa Seville, my mother, laughed at me as I licked on the spoon covered in cookie dough. "I love you," she said, smiling. "I love you too, Mommy," I responded, smiling, mouth full of cookie dough. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small bouquet of flowers. She smiled and put them in a glass of water._

Something brought me back to reality, a voice. I smelt the air, vampire, I registered. I sniffed the air, Marise. My hair stood on end, I growled. "Easy, big boy," she soothed, my world went black.


	3. Chapter 3: That Girl

**Sorry 'bout that wait, ya'll! Okay, enjoy, I'm honestly trying my hardest to lengthen my chapters. I'm willing to take suggestions for **_**Full Circle **_**so just review telling me your idea, message me, whatever floats your boat. Now chapter 3!**

I woke up in a small, dark room. I tried to move my hands, tied together chains. Great. "Clever little-" I mumbled. Marise strolled in casually, smirking. I shot daggers at her (glared at her), her smirk widened. "So, Alexandra," she purred, "a little birdy told me you were looking for me." "I only wanted you to kill you, don't flatter yourself." I spat. She smirked, "We'll see who goes first." I growled, but then I spotted something move in the corner. Must've been my imagination, I pushed it aside. I broke free from my chains and started at Marise, she flung me to the wall, making the air fly out of me. I gasped, then stood, I pinned her to the wall, biting her neck. She screamed, crimson pouring out of her neck. She pushed me off, breathing hard. I heard a whimper from the same corner. There's definitely someone there. I distracted Marise and quickly ran to the corner. I froze. It was a girl. She had auburn hair, ice blue eyes, and she was shaking. "It's ok," I soothed, I could tell she was normal, not a creature, "I'm gonna get you outta here." Marise ran up behind me, I kicked her, making her fly against the wall, unconscious. I picked the girl up and I ran, ran like heck. We made it back to our side of the river. I put her down, "Thanks," she whispered. Man, those eyes, they reminded me of someone. I felt like we were connected. Those eyes though…wait, those are her eyes.

"_Oh, Alvin…" Claire whispered. God, I love her British accent. "Claire," I whispered back, "I love you." "I love you too," she responded, looking into my eyes. I had just proposed to her, and best of all we just found out that we're having a baby. I sighed happily, life couldn't get any better._

"Sir?" the girl whispered when I didn't respond. I cleared my throat, "Oh, no problem," I responded, "and cut the formalities, call me Alvin." She slowly smiled, "My name's Brittany," she said in a sweet sounding voice. Brittany, what a beautiful name. Stop it, Alvin! Don't get so attached! You promised Claire you were always her love! She looked at me confused, seeing I got lost in thought, "Is everything ok?" she asked. "Oh yeah, sorry," I responded quickly, embarrassed, "Look, you should be getting on home." She slowly nodded. I sighed relieved inwardly. Man, I'm a coward. I had the courage to lead her out of the forest and privately brought her close to home. If I would've known she wouldn't leave me alone after that day, I would've left her in that corner. That night as I slept, they were everywhere. The girls who can't leave my mind.

_~*~ The Dream ~*~_

_BOOM! My heart stopped. Claire's building. That explosion came from Claire's building. I ran without I thought. I stopped in front of a smoking building and others surrounding it on fire. "Claire!" I called. I tried to run in to save my love. My family. Policemen and firemen stopped me. That's when reality hit, she's dead. Claire's dead, my baby is dead. I felt the tears come, but I didn't dare let them fall. "MY PARENTS!" I heard a boy wail, "I HAVE TO GET MY PARENTS OUT OF OUR APARTMENT!" I spotted the nearby apartment building on fire. I saw the boy attempt to run in. I grabbed him and looked him in the eyes, our eyes both misty met. "Listen to me, boy. If you go in there you die too." I stated matter-of-factly. "My parents…" He whispered as he sobbed into me. _

_~*~ THE DREAM PART 2 ~*~_

_Brittany and I were together we were lying down together. "I love you…" Brittany whispered. "I love you too…" I whispered back. We were about to kiss, when I hear a sobbing noise. I look towards the direction. She was there, crying, staring in our direction. "Claire…." A whisper is all I can manage. "Alvin how could you?" she sobbed. "Claire, I love-_

I snapped back to reality. I could already tell there was something different about this Brittany.

**Well, that's all. Claire and the story with Claire are from Professor Layton and The Unwound Future. As I said, I am taking suggestions for this story.**


End file.
